User blog:Lancer1289/My first foray into MMOs
Normally, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like MMOs, seeing several of my friends become super addicted to World of Warcraft. One of them stopped eating for a few days, that didn't end well, so I was initially extremely skeptical about BioWare's Star Wars: The Old Republic. However, a few of my friends showed me videos, screenshots, and whole nine yards about the game, and I couldn't resist buying it, and I've pretty much been doing that most of the day. Well after I sorted out an issue with the graphic cards on my desktop. How was I supposed to know the drivers for them were two and a half years old... Curse hard drive crashes. Anyway, I'm not very far, still on the Jedi start world of Tython, but so far I'm quite impressed. The lag is a bit bad at times, but overall I have to say that BioWare really knew what they were doing when they created it. The worlds, characters, and well a lot of things, even on low texture quality, are still very good and I only expect it to improve as I get further along. I'm currently playing as a Jedi Councilor and plan to go to the Shadow Specialization. Don't worry, I will remember to eat, sleep, and other things that we as humans have to do. Like plot to take over the world... So I'm just asking, did anyone else here pick this up, is going to pick it up, and what is their personal opinions about it. I would like that regardless of whether or not you played it. ----- Well, it's been a while since I started playing and I have to admit, that I am quite impressed with a lot of elements within the game. The only minor complaints I have is that the people I would like to play with, aren't on as often as I would like, but hey, that's life. The graphics are really well polished, the levels are incredibly detailed, and apart from a patch hiccup last week, it’s been relatively smooth. Granted the game hasn't been out for a month yet, so things can still happen, but for now, things are quite smooth. I would recommend this game to anyone looking to pick up a BioWare game. The reason I haven't mentioned the great stories that it provides for each of the eight classes, along with some of the interesting things for the side quests is because saying that a BioWare game has a great story, is like saying the sky is blue. BioWare games have that reputation of having epic stories, so if it doens't have one, then you can talk about it. Lancer1289 18:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ----- Well it's been a short time, but the reason I come here again is because I think either people have a distinct lack of creativity, or they like things too much. I have now seen every member of the squad, from all games. Unless Wrex, T'Soni, Vega, Tali, or Kasumi were popular names in the Star Wars Universe before, I think some people just have a lack of creativity. There's a random name generator you know... I've also seen a number of names from other franchises, Hawke, Marcus, Lone Wanderer, Master Chief (no I'm not kidding), to name a few, and a few NPC from ME as well. It is surprising the number of people who draw things from other places. Granted, I'm no wiz when it comes to names, I'm absolutely horrible at it, but even with a RNG, you think people could come up with something that's not a blatant rip off... All that aside, what do you think? Lack of creativity? They like things to much? Or something else I haven't thought of? Category:Blog posts